


"Controlling Faith."

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse of Power, Dark Willow, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Buffy, F/F, Gen, Mind Control, Slavery, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow get together to discuss the “Faith Problem” they have been having for a few years, and in that 'meeting', they decide that “Faith needs to belong to Buffy”. Further Summary Inside. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Controlling Faith."

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes: Buffy and Willow get together to discuss the “Faith Problem” they have been having for a few years, and in that 'meeting', they decide that “Faith needs to belong to Buffy”. From then on it gets stranger and stranger as they systematically enslave the brunette; ostensibly for what she's done, but also this is abuse of the psychology knowledge they have acquired in Professor Walsh's class- this even involves feeding Faith drugs to weaken her resistance to outside commands. They also play with her a bit- after making her Buffy's pet.
> 
> This is officially a nightmare situation- especially for Miss Lehane, who rapidly finds herself Miss Summers slave!
> 
> This story will be at most a few chapters long, but it WILL be creepy- profoundly so!
> 
> Also: this: [text] refers to telepathic speaking: temptation, prayer, mental commands, and the like... it may come up in the story- if it does, I expect you to know what it means now (in this story).
> 
> A Jewess is merely a Girl Jew of any age- Willow self-identifies as a Jewess throughout the series, but she isn't behaving as she ought as one- that much is certain.
> 
> In addition: I don't hate Faith, but my reading of the interdymanics of the Scooby Gang is that they, as a rule, do. If I had to pick a villain for this piece; it'd be the First Evil.
> 
>  
> 
> Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes: These girls are really way in over their heads, they are trying to do the right thing, but BOY are they off about what it is- or what is acceptable to do in its name! Please tell me what you think. Here we go...

 

“ **Controlling Faith.”**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Disclaimer:** _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss, and his alone. I will not accept a single red cent for this or any other fanfics set in his story-lines or anybody else's. This is just for fun, my own and that of others. Please enjoy. _

 

**Pairing:** _ Buffy/Faith/Willow. _

 

**Characters:** _ Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Faith Lehane (others may well show up, and probably will, but these are the main characters.) _

 

**Tags/Warnings:** _ Chemical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Psychological Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Drugging, Slavery, Mind-Control, And other profoundly messed-up behavior. _

 

**Setting/Time-line:** _ Summer in-between seasons 4 and 5. Set in Sunnydale- particularly on the Campus of Sunnydale University. _

 

 

**Summary:** _ Buffy and Willow get together to discuss the “Faith Problem” they have been having for a few years, and in that 'meeting', they decide that “Faith needs to belong to Buffy”. Further Summary Inside. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. _

 

**Author's Notes:** _ Ketamine (“special K”) abuse will occur, as that is the chemical they use on poor Faith to control her, or make her more receptive to their commands. Note: the alleged “Good Girls” (Buffy, Willow, and their female friends) aren't behaving themselves correctly at  _ **_ all _ ** _ here, not if they're using drugs and spells to control another girl- and make her their slave! _

_ There's also the distinct possibility that Willow's possessed by the First, and has been since she cast her first spell- that's something to consider when reading this (or for me when writing this) story. _

_ This whole thing is messed up- profoundly so! _

 

**Chapter 1.): “Do the Ends Really Justify the Means?”**

 

 

Willow and Buffy were seated across from eachother on Buffy's bed in their Dorm Room in Stephenson Hall, and holding hands as female friends will do on occasion, while talking animatedly about what they had dubbed their “Faith Problem”. This had nothing to do with religion, but it had to do with a problem with a certain Bostonian Brunette who, every time she showed up, fights broke out between her and the Scooby Gang. In this day, Willow was wearing her favorite yellow shirt and gray pants, and Buffy was wearing a somewhat more durable outfit she often wore for patrols or hunting. Willow's outfit had the vaguely 'fuzzy' look of pajamas to it, and she was the kind of girl who liked soft cloths, whereas Buffy liked the more durable outfits practical for a Vampire Slayer- something that doesn't rip so easily.

These best friends often envied eachother- in their gifts and lives, for various reasons. Buffy envied Willow's safe life with her boyfriend, Oz, and Willow envied Buffy's preternatural gifts- when she thought about it, Willow often guessed that the reason she went into witchcraft as a Jewess was that she was covetous of her best friend's gifts; and really didn't want to fight her about them, so she tried to 'buy' herself a set of preternatural gifts for herself. Oh, Willow loved Buffy, and still does, but she was envious of her abilities. So, to avoid a series of catfights and a severely broken friendship, Willow 'bought herself' some gifts to enable her to help others.

Initially Willow was happy and thrilled, she really wanted to help others out, but she also found herself in increasing desire for physical intercourse and had, in recent months, found her mind had increasingly perverse thoughts in increasing numbers, kinky thoughts, thoughts no good girl ever would tolerate or have in her noggin. This frightened the redheaded Jewess, and frightened her massively.

Recently, however, Willow had noticed a frightening shift in these thoughts, they were towards another girl, one she had met at Wicca Group in College: Tara. She still would classify them as “Gentle” but these were getting scary and perverse.  _ “No, Tara's a friend.” _ Willow thought to herself, trying to rebuke the perversion she felt towards that blonde woman she knew from that club she had joined. She had distinctly not been comfortable with the other girls bullying Tara in the meeting, and after the event with “the Gentlemen” she had found herself happy to have saved the other woman's life! Willow still saw herself as “Oz's girlfriend”, so she didn't want to act on these desires towards Tara, but her thoughts were getting into the creepy. One thing Will was certain of: Tara wouldn't consent to these borderline BDSM thoughts if she ever put them into practice, and besides, she wanted Tara as her friend- friends don't do those things, right? Willow had no idea what was going on with these thoughts- none whatsoever!

As Buffy talked about Faith showing up in College, and the general thought she had that Faith was going to be attending school with them, she could detect Willow's fear of the brunette, in her heartbeat being raised, her pupils dilated in her eyes, and increased sweating on the back of her hands. Buffy already knew that Willow didn't like Faith, so she correctly calculated that her best friend was scared of this woman. “You don't need to worry, I'll protect you from her.” Buffy said, and pulled her best friend into a hug.

Then Willow got an idea, and asked Buffy the opening question of a matter she had wanted to try out for a while on the dangerous woman, but this question was to test the water with her best friend. “How are you going to control her while you're out patrolling?” Willow asked, concerned.

“I'll...” Buffy paused “I see your point, Will, what if she leaves the mission, comes back here and hurts you?” Willow nodded “I won't let that happen, Will, no matter what I have to do!” Buffy said with emphasis.

“That's very sweet of you, Buff, but I don't think you have the strength of will to kill someone... and it may take killing her to stop her from hurting your friends.” Willow said, head hanging down a bit, then she raised her head and got a twinkle in her eye, one that was both brilliant and dangerous “Or...” Willow began, suggestively.

“Or?” Buffy asked, confused.

“Or we could make certain she belongs to you.” Willow said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Buffy was shocked! “Willow!” she barked in astonishment “You certainly ARE a creature of Evil! That's Slavery!” She said, horrified. Then they burst out laughing.

“Come to think of it, Buff, it really is the only way to be certain to keep yourself and your friends safe from her: to control her., and besides, it is far gentler than murdering her... which you said you didn't want to do in the first place.” Willow stated, and quite without her consent, she did a persuasion spell- a gentler form of mind-control that made Buffy receptive to her desires. This time her desire was for Buffy to be Faith's Mistress.

After their classes finished up for the day, they waited until night, then they snuck out, and headed with extreme stealth to the medical branch of the College, to obtain the chemicals they'd need to control Faith Lehane.

Buffy stood guard while Willow climbed in the window of the medical building of Sunnydale University, then Willow looked back and forth and then, realizing the coast was clear, she helped her friend Buffy in the window they'd shimmied open. “Here, let me. Give me your hand Buff. That's it, Now we just lift with our legs,,, and Poof, we're in!” Willow said, as Buffy rolled in and slid down the wall from the window.

As they snuck around the room, looking for the chemicals they'd need, Buffy asked Willow again “What are we looking for, again?”

“Ketamine, or something else that will render her, your victim, susceptible to any 'suggestions' you may have,,, you know, easier to command?” Willow calmly replied. She didn't mind helping Buffy to acquire Faith as a belonging, in fact, Willow kind of loved the idea of Buffy as Faith's owner- it sounded kind of fun! “We want to disable her, but not kill her, in the hope that you'll be able to tame her, and someday make her, the other Slayer, fit for society.” Willow said, with a grin. “Ah, here it is, Buffy! Ketamine: C13H16ClNO, can be administered, even, get this, orally. Let's get this and get out of here!” Willow was saying.

“How will they not catch us, Will?” Buffy asked as they got back into their dorm room in Stephenson Hall.

“I used a glamor, Buff... they won't realize anything is missing for quite a while, and the glamor messed with the cameras of the lab we were in... I wouldn't worry about it.” Willow responded, with a calm smile on her face. She then proceeded to perform a spell on the drugs so as to hide most of the effects, but to also make it far easier to enable them to administer this to Faith in very small doses in her food- to help to facilitate Buffy's enslavement of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter 1 Author's Notes: Wow, isn't this interesting?! It seems as if I have either discovered Willow's slide into darkness, and that it turns her into a psychopath- or nearly... just look at how calmly she's talking about enslaving Faith, she literally is acting like she has no conscience!
> 
> By the way: I don't hate Willow either, ironic as that may seem. I am just angry at her for her fall (or falls, as it turns out). If anything, this 'plantation' is a settlement against placing loyalty to your friends over loyalty to justice... they often and do clash.
> 
> It can be rightly argued that her fall into darkness began with spell-casting, and went steadily downwards from there- here they're planning to slip Faith a drug to help to control her, and to make Faith Buffy's slave- talk about messed up!
> 
> Please, Please, Please tell me what you think of this story... should be fun.


End file.
